Can I Keep Him?
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Sweeties!
1. 5 Sleepy Agents

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I know. I said Monday (or Wed. really) but I had a sinus headache due to the weather, because the weather can't pick a season and stick to it! Jeez Ohio. Get it together! Anyways. So tonight, I'm back with a brand new story :) *tosses confetti* So while I had my headache I was lying down with my eyes closed with my music playing softly while thinking of which story to post next, then a plot bunny hit me with this little gem. Oh yeah. This will be fun and Jack will probably kill me. *hides* Anyways. My last story with sick Mac got some love and I am a happy author! Thank you everyone for the love! BapBapBap28 I'm glad you loved it! I had so much fun writing it :) Also to the Guest reviewer that just reviewed, thank you for your lovely words! I wish I could respond to you. But thank you! I got some new requests and ideas! Which is awesome, and I have them all in my notebook and started working outlining a few of them. I also have one in the works where Jack actually mets MacGyver when he's younger and adopts him after his dad leaves. It's pretty good so far. What do y'all think? Yes, no, maybe so? Got other fics lined up for ya as well, including a couple of crossovers with SPN. Both stories will have their own perspective, for example here in MacGyver sandbox you'll get Mac and the gangs side of the story whereas the SPN team will get theirs in their sandbox. It'll make more sense when they come out. Alright, I think I rambled on enough. Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Mac gets taken on their current mission and manages to escape his captors with the help of an unlikely companion. Can Mac get back to his family or will his captor get the last laugh? Stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **5 Sleepy Agents On A Case**

Mac and the gang were situated in the War Room at three in the morning because of a call that came. The crew were sleepy eyed and wanted their beds. Even Matty was upset getting woken up at an ungodly hour, but hey, evil never sleeps. Matty pulled up the case after getting a yawning Bozer to help with the screens and such. She would've had Mac do it, but the boy was currently snoring softly. Jack was smiling sleepily but fondly. He snapped a picture and saved it. Matty rolled her eyes but smiled as well. While she wasn't sure with the boy at first he certainly wormed his way into her heart. Riley was asking Jack to send her that pic along with Bozer. Matty decided it was time her agents woke up enough to hear the case and get going.

They woke Mac and got to work.

"So a call came in about one in morning and was documented as a distress call from an agent of the NSA. The call was cut off in the middle of the agents pleas for help and a body has yet to be found or identified." Matty said resisting a yawn.

"Di-did they at least trace the call?" Mac tried asking coherently. One of the problems with a mind that raced faster than you was falling asleep, and when you do crash you go down hard. Mac took forever to fall asleep and even longer to wake up. Although in some cases Mac can go from comatose to alert in seconds.

"Yes. Call came from a forest in the country side of London." Matty said. "So that's where you'll be heading. We have a safe house in London that you'll be staying in. We just restocked and cleaned it, so it's already to go. There wasn't much else to this, only the distress call and no bodies. Wheels up ten minutes, we can sleep on the plane."

"We?" Jack asked pretty sure his sleepy brain heard wrong.

"Yeah we. After the Amsterdam fiasco I'm coming along this time. Also, Bozer you're staying here. You have a lot of work here that needs done." Matty said. "Let's go."

The gang shared a look and got going. They arrived at the Foundation's private part of the airport, and started boarding the plane.

"Keep me updated?" Bozer asked.

"We will." Mac said with a yawn still half asleep.

"We'll call when we can Boze. Just be glad you don't have to come." Riley said.

"After Amsterdam, I'm all good." Bozer said. "I'm going to go home and sleep some more, then come back when I'm actually suppose to."

"Lucky." Jack said. "Just no blowing shit up in the lab or day dreaming."

"Who said I day dream?" Bozer asked.

Mac gave Bozer a look and Bozer looked away whistling. Mac shook his head and patted Bozer on the back before getting in the plane. Riley gave him a hug and headed on board and Jack fist bumped him and got on. Bozer watched the plane take off from his car then headed home. He needed his beauty sleep.

On board the plane soft snores were heard as the passengers were asleep. Mac and Riley on the couches cocooned in blankets. Jack and Matty in leaned back seat covered in blankets. They had a long flight ahead and could work the case after getting some more sleep. Which they did. Once they were rested and felt more awake they got to work.

"So with little to go on, how do we go about this?" Riley asked.

"How about it Baby Einstein? Any bright ideas?" Matty asked.

"Well. Since the call came from the forest, I would suggest we start there but it could have traps and what have you. So we need to know why the agent was there in the first place." Mac said.

"Good thinking. I don't our agent was there sight seeing." Jack said.

"Riley can you see if the agent made any other calls other than the distress call?" MacGyver asked.

"Sure can. Matty do you have the number of the phone or device that was used?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Matty grabbing a piece of paper out of her bag and handing it to her.

Riley took the paper and let her fingers fly across the keyboard of her laptop.

While Riley did that, Mac fell into a deep thought. He was glad Bozer wasn't here after the Amsterdam fiasco. He would be safer back home and he could focus on the case rather than freaking out. Sure he worried about Riley and Jack but they had field training and were field agents. Bozer isn't and has little training. Mac also had a bad feeling with this case. Something wasn't right. Something offed. Usually they more information going into a case, but with this, they had virtually nothing. This made him uneasy.

'Something's amiss and I'm going to figure out what it is.' Mac thought to himself.

 **There we go! The first chapter! No Bozer on this trip but I don't blame him one bit *pats Bozer on the head***

 **Until Next Time! Fun Fact: I can go from comatose to alert like Mac in this story. I call it my "Danger Sense". It comes in handy but annoying.**


	2. Always Feel Like

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Sorry! I know. I wanted this out last night. But the weather has me out of sorts again. Blegh. But I'm here tonight! Whoo! Did y'all see last night's episode?! AMAZING! And hilarious XD No spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. I don't do spoilers anyways. I hate them. I mean who doesn't? XD Moving on. Glad this is getting some love :) This one's going to be a fun. I know it! Then I have a few requests fics that I would like to do before the next full length adventure starts. So if you sent me a request you'll be getting it after this! Whoo! Anyways. So earlier I was watching the older version with my parents, and I'm doped up on allergy pills because allergies, and the whole time I was like "What's that?! Who are you? Where the Hell did you come from? What just happened? How'd he do that?! Has this person been here the whole time? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" It was funny. Don't watch MacGyver while loopy on allergy pills. If you watch MacGyver doped up, you're gonna be confused. No really. You'll be confused XD It was still funny though. When I woke up enough and was coherent, I laughed so hard. You just need to laugh at yourself sometimes. Trust me, it's good for the soul! Anyways. Let's get back on track and get started with our nightly programming. Tonight on MacGyver! They try to solve a difficult case and then something happens like usual!**

 **medicgirl-Thank you sweetie! And that's awesome :) I have a lot of respect for people in the medical field.**

 **only-some-loser-That's me to a T! As soon as someone steps into my room, I'm awake and it takes forever to fall asleep. Especially when you have plot bunnies bouncing around. Thank you sweetie!**

 **WynonaRose-Thank you sweetie! I wanted a challenge, and boom! This. Going to be exciting!**

 **BapBapBap28-Loved the new episode! Sigh...Lucas..*stares at my crush*...I mean what? I don't have a crush on him!**

 **TinkerBella7-Sleepy Mac is so cute! I love him so much :3 Thank you very much sweetie!**

 **Guest-Sleepy Mac is so adorable! *squishes him* Well then, let's go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Always Feel Like Someone's Watching Me**

Mac and the gang had landed and were now having dinner while going over the case that eluding them. Without much to go on they really didn't know where to start. They couldn't go into the forest as it could be a trap. Mac still felt they were missing something or someone for that matter. He just wasn't sure who or what it is. He racked his brain for everything and came up with nothing.

Riley managed to gather that the distress call came from a female agent. Matty made a call to see if the NSA was actually missing any agents and they were. A team of agents went missing and not one of them was found. They couldn't even make out the distress call as there was too much static, until Riley cleaned it up and actually got something. They were just waiting to hear back from the NSA on who the woman was.

"So what are we thinking?" Jack asked.

"Well, it could be a number of things but I don't think this was an ordinary kidnapping." Mac said. "I think this agent found something out and got too close."

"Okay good theory. But what did she discover to get her killed?" Riley asked.

"Good question. Any other theories Baby Einstein?" Matty asked.

Mac racked his brain for something and something came to mind. It was possible and would explain a lot of things. There was a flaw of course but still it was something. He heard someone calling his name, he looked at his team and said it.

"I think she got too close to a human trafficker." Mac said.

"Hmm. It's possible." Matty said. "Riley dig around. See if you can find anything on any nearby trafficking rings."

"I'm on it." Riley said putting her plate on the side table next to the couch and got searching.

"So human trafficking?" Jack asked.

"It's possible and it would explain somethings. Like how the agents went missing and were never found." Mac said.

"True. They could've tried to escape like the female agent and then got recaptured and probably sent off." Matty said.

"Okay good news, I got an underground ring in the same woods as the missing agent." Riley said.

"Bad news?" Jack asked.

"The woods get denser as you go through. It's pretty easy to get turned around if I'm looking at this right." Riley said.

"Great." Jack said.

Mac chuckled a little. Jack liked mission that were easy. In, out and home before dinner. The blonde suddenly shivered. He had the feeling that someone was watching them. He looked out the kitchen window and didn't see anyone or anything. There was something about this case that was, well he would never admit out loud, but something about this case was scaring him. They just arrived and already they were being watched.

"-earth to Mac!"

Mac jumped a little and looked over at his family. They looking at him with concern gazes.

"You okay Mac?" Riley asked.

"Fine. Just-" Mac started.

"Just what brother? Come on, what's bothering you?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I have a bad feeling about this case. I also feel like we're being watched." Mac said.

Jack placed a hand on his gun and went to the slider door and cautiously opened the door to look outside. He looked around and didn't see anyone or anything.

"Anything?" Matty asked.

"No. Mac, you sure you're getting bad vibes?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded. Jack nodded in understanding. When he met Mac in the army he learned to trust the boy's instincts.

"Alright. We'll keep a close eye out. Let's get some rest. We start fresh bright and early." Matty said heading upstairs.

The rest of the gang followed suit. Mac was a little reluctant but followed Jack to their room. Hopefully he'd feel differently in the morning.

Meanwhile Deep In The Woods

"The boy's beautiful. He'll do nicely." The head man said.

"So what do we do?" The other man asked.

"We wait. Let them lower their guard a little then snatch the boy at the first chance. But leave no trace." The head man said.

"What about the girl?" The third man said.

"Kill her. She's of no use now. In fact, kill all of the agents." The head man said.

"You got it leader." The men said and headed out back.

The head man looked at the picture of the blonde boy again and smiled crookedly.

"You will be mine boy. You. Will. Be. Mine." He purred.

 **Uh oh...RUN MAC RUN!**

 **Until Next Time! *sips hot chocolate while finally watching Finding Dory***


	3. Sadism At It's Best

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Hey a chapter on time! Whoo! I'm actually writing this early because I have a project I've been working on and I want to get as much done as possible today so that tomorrow when my friend comes over for our baking day, I'm not working on it and I little to do with it. It's actually looking at it now, is nearly finished. Just needs a touch up. But yay! Early chapters! Speaking of early chapters. Tomorrow, I might get another chapter out to y'all depending on how the day goes and how long it takes me to finish the final chapter for my SPN darlings. So after that chapter comes out and if I have time, I'll the next chapter out for this out. Maybe. No promises here. Anyways. The crossover episode made look at the crossover fic that I have coming out soon and I made a few slight changes. Nothing major just small. But I'm excited for it! Going to fill some requests before the next fic comes out though. I also want to do an ABC fic like I did for my SPN darlings if y'all want it. I might do it anyways XD Anyways. I don't know why but all day I've been calling MacGyver, Mac A Boy all day and it's been sticking. So if Jack starts calling him that, sorry not sorry. I'm keeping the nickname. Anyways. Got some reviews to answer before we go check on Mac A Boy and the gang. So let's get moving! When we left off, Mac senses something. Uh oh.**

 **lenail125-So mad! He already wants to kill me. *hides***

 **only-some-loser-Thank you sweetie! Wish granted ;)**

 **Guest-Hahahaha! I'm writing my first horror novel and I was still in that mindset when I wrote it XD Thank you sweetie!**

 **BapBapBap23-He will! The Force is strong with this one...I hope. OMG THAT'S AMAZING! I'M JELLY!**

 **simplevi-Muahahahaha! Yes the evil cliffy!**

 **WynonaRose-Very gutsy! These men don't play around. Very strange indeed *wolfish smirk* Wish granted ;)**

 **Guest-All of the feels! XD That's amazing but hey, wish granted right ;) Mac will be whumped alright and babied by Jack because I need my big bro/little bro fix. Thank you so much sweetie! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Oh boy. We've had it snow in May a few times! It was crazy! But I'm glad you and the fam are alright :) Also, I heard Matty calling him Baby Einstein and it stuck XD**

 **Guest (from last chapter)-Riley will be involved in some other way. But I feel the same! I feel they have a sibling connection like he does with Jack.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sadism At It's Best**

Mac rolled over for the umpteenth time and sighed. He got up and headed downstairs. He thought it was strange there were no guards around but they were far enough away from the ring and they were trying to blend in. Mac figured after Amsterdam Matty would take more precautions but he got it. They were in foreign land again and needed to blend in. He padded into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. He got out some chocolate milk and poured himself a glass. It had been a while since he had some. Bozer buys it from time to time, but he doesn't indulge in sweets often anyways.

Mac sat down at the breakfast counter and thought about the case. Something about this case was giving him the creeps and it was annoying him to no end. He was sure it was nothing but something told him otherwise. He knew to trust his instincts but this case has his thoughts all over.

 _One thing I can't stand it's too many thoughts. Too many thoughts leads to over thinking. Over thinking can lead to you either getting maimed or killed. I can't afford to over think things. But I know I should go with my instincts._

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Mac's neck stood up and he crept to the back door and looked outside. He didn't see anything and crept to the front door and looked out the window next to it. His eyes widened as he could've sworn he saw a shadow move to the left. He moved to open the door he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly to see Jack standing. He took some deep breaths to settle his racing heart.

"Mac you okay?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." Mac whispered back.

"Okay. Come back to bed, bud." Jack whispered.

Mac nodded and would tell Jack in the morning about the shadow. He went to clean up his small mess in the kitchen then headed back up to his and Jack's room. He went to his bed which the one by the window. Jack always took the one by the door. He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. He knew Jack wouldn't go back to sleep unless he was sleeping.

'Maybe the morning will be better.' Mac thought as he drifted back off.

The next morning Mac woke up and rolled over. He flipped his blanket over his head. He felt Jack flipping him over his shoulder and carrying him downstairs. Mac couldn't understand how Jack was always so bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning. They made it to the kitchen and Jack sat Mac down at the breakfast bar. Mac blinked his owlishly and rubbed the sleep out of them. Matty and Riley were secretly cooing on the inside at how cute Mac looked.

They had breakfast and showered, then it was time to work. Mac looked out the windows for the shadow like he did last night and Jack asked what he was looking for. Mac told him and Jack went outside looking. He back in and scolded Mac for not telling him.

"I agree Mac. We need to know these things." Matty said giving him a pointed look. "No hiding them."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Mac said and used this chance to divert from that conversation. "Anything more about the missing agents?"

Matty and Jack gave him the stink eye but let it go, for now.

"Yes, late last night while we were sleeping another distress call came from the city but was cut off. We suspect it was one of the missing agents from the NSA but we have intel that says more agents from branches like the CIA, FBI, and others are missing." Matty said.

"Damn. Whoever these people are they're good." Jack said.

"Too good. Sounds like they're very organized while not strange it's not really common. They must plan out everything carefully with full detail and is now putting things into motion. But why government agents?" Mac asked.

"Not sure. But whoever they are must have something against our government." Jack said.

"Riley anything over the missing agent who made the first call?" Matty asked.

"Yeah actually. They sent a video." Riley said.

They gathered around and Riley pushed play. They watched as the bound and gagged agent was sold to the highest bidder and taken a secluded and private property. The agent was tortured brutally by having her fingers and toes broken, skin flayed or cut off, eyes were cut out, burned, cut, overall she was mutilated before they dropped her into an acid bath. The screams were awful. The video ended thankfully.

Riley was crying silently while Matty held her hands, she was having a hard time keeping it together. Jack wanted to shoot something, badly. Mac shot off of the couch and breakfast made an encore appearance. Jack made sure he was okay and cleaned up before returning to the girls. For once, no one had any idea on how they should proceed.

Meanwhile With The Traffickers

"Got some more photos for ya leader." The man said throwing down more pictures.

The leader looked at the pictures of the blonde beauty and smiled gleefully but sadistically. He purred at the one with Mac sleeping peacefully.

"So beautiful even in sleep. Are we ready for him?" The leader asked.

"Yes. We are prepared. Who will be buying him?" The other man asked walking but catching the conversation.

"No one. I might keep him myself." The leader said. "Let's roll gentlemen. I want my boy."

 **Oh boy. Things are getting good now! Mac A Boy better watch himself.**

 **Until Next Time! *gets back to painting***


	4. Just When You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! My plot bunnies did a number on me. So did the weather. Blegh. Ohio make up your mind! It's suppose to be spring weather bruh! Alright. I bet some of you are tired of hearing me complain about that X3 Anyways. I'm writing my first novel (not my first horror story but you get the idea) and I wrote a lot for it earlier, so I'm stuck in that scary mindset. Especially since it's from my monsters point of view. It's a lot of fun so far. So much ink though. Yup. Ink monsters. No I'm joking XD They're actually black and white cartoons whose names are Blinky and Inky. Scary monsters are scary! XD Anyways. What I was trying to say is this chapter and next might be a bit scary. Fair warning. Speaking of monsters, I was talking to the monsters under my bed earlier and we made paper clip art. It was nice! Then the dinosaur in my closet came in and was like "MOO! I'M A DINOSAUR!" and I was like "Yes. Yes you are." He then sat down and made paperclip art with us and his tiny little arms. It was cute X3 And no I'm not high. This is what happens when my plot bunnies are left unattended and they haven't had any caffeine *sips Coke and sighs* That should keep them quiet. At least for now. Anyways. Got some lovely reviews to answer before we get started so let's get going shall we? When we left off, Mac and the gang aren't sure what to do next.**

 **lenail125-*hides from the scary bad guys***

 **Guest-Yay! Here's another ;) Oh gosh, yes! It is like that now that I think of it XD He really does though.**

 **only-some-loser-I loved that about Dean and felt Jack would do the same since he's pretty protective of Mac XD**

 **WynonaRose-Very creepy *shudder* Nothing graphic here! I can only get graphic with torture/horror scenes...not the other thing...Jack's Spidey Sense is on vacation apparently.**

 **TinkerBella7-*shudder* So creepy, and I'm worried too! Jack will have a hard time controlling himself if something should happen to Mac.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Just When You Get Closer To The Truth**

"So, what do we do now?" Riley asked after getting herself composed.

"We go into the city and investigate. We know how to look for other agents. We find them and ask questions." Mac said, he wanted this case done and over with. The sooner they talked to other agents and got an investigation underway, the better.

"Alright. Let's gear up and go." Jack said.

"Riley do you need to stay here?" Matty asked.

"No. I'm coming." Riley said.

"Are you sure Ri?" Jack asked.

"I'm positive. Let's go." She said.

They grabbed what they needed and headed into the city. When they got there they didn't want to split up but they didn't have much of a choice. Finding other agents in a group usually spelled trouble and they needed to seem as normal as possible. They blended in and went off on their own after formulating a plan and meeting spot. They would meet at the park in exactly one hour. They couldn't be out in the open for long. Mac told them his vibes were worse out here and didn't feel comfortable being out in the open.

Mac jumped a little when his phone buzzed. He saw it was Jack and answered it.

"Jack, anything?" Mac asked.

 _"That's a negative. What about you?"_

"Nothing. I'm about to move to my next location."

 _"Be careful Mac a Boy! This case has my Spidey Sense out of whack."_

"Mac a Boy? Where'd that come from? And we all have our off cases Jack. This one is putting us all off our game."

 _"Right. Just be careful. Check in with Matty and Riley."_

"You too." Mac said and hung up.

Before moving to his next location he shot off a text to Matty and Riley and bolted off since he was on a time table. He got to his next location which was closer to their meeting point. He looked around while blending in and spotted another agent. He followed her and gave chase when she took off. She lead him to an old abandoned building and up a few flights, and into a giant room. Once inside he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Whoa! Easy. Just want to talk." Mac said with his hands up.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"I'm MacGyver from the Phoenix Foundation. I'm here investigating the disappearance of government agents." MacGyver said.

The agent lowered her gun and sighed in relief. She put her gun away and muttered an apology.

"I'm Alison Manns. I'm CIA, I've been here for a month looking for my missing teammates while helping other agents find theirs." Alison said.

"That why I'm here. We want to help." Mac said.

"Good. We need all the help we can get before anymore agents get killed. Yeah we saw the video too. So, do you know anything?" Alison asked.

"We know the agents were taken by a human trafficker. We just don't know who yet." Mac said.

"Damn. Better than nothing I suppose." Alison said as she took out her phone when it beeped. "I have to go. I have another agent to meet."

"Go. I need to get back with my team anyhow." Mac said.

Alison nodded and bade him good luck. He did the same and was about to call Jack when the hair on the back of his neck stood up again. He walked out of the room slowly and down the hallway where he came from. He walked a little faster when he heard a noise, then took off upstairs since the bad guy usually waits downstairs. Which he never figured out why, but he booked it up another flight and went into a room. He hid behind the door and tried to calm his heart. His phone chose that moment to go off and he winced. The noise moved away, and Mac started to creep out of the room when he pulled against a broad chest in a steel grip. He struggled to get out of the grip but to no avail whoever had him had more muscle on him. He struggled more when a sickly sweet cloth was placed over his nose and mouth.

Mac held his breath for as long as he could, but was forced to take a breath and inhaled a large amount of the chloroform. He needed to get away and forced his elbow back into the mans side and ran. He made up another flight and into another large room. He hid into a secret stairwell and pulled out his phone. He was dizzy and it was hard for him to focus, but he managed to dial Jack's number.

 _"Mac! I've been trying to call ya! What's going on?"_

"J Jack..." Mac slurred.

 _"Mac what's wrong?! What's going on?!"_

"D drugged...some...one drugged me." Mac slurred sleepily, it was getting harder to stay awake. "Ja..ack...getting h hard...to 'tay 'wake..."

 _"Mac! Stay with me bud! Where are you?! MAC!"_

"'bandoned b building...n near meeting...spot..." Mac whispered his limbs heavy and eyes heavier.

Mac didn't hear what Jack said next as the man found him and used the cloth to knock him the rest of the way out. Before passing out, Mac's last thought was he hoped Jack wouldn't hurt anyone over this.

 **Gah! Jack's not going to be happy at all Mac. Just hope the baddies are ready for his rage. See ya Friday!**

 **Until Next Time! *cuddles my black and white cartoon monsters***


	5. Things Just Got Worse!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! As promised, your next chapter is here! Whoo! My Spn darlings have a one shot to tie them over until the next story comes out, so I can focus on this as it's demanding my attention like you wouldn't believe. The plot bunnies are strong with this one XD Anyways. Now we're getting into the case! Prepare yourselves. Jack isn't happy and Matty scares me...*hides* Lol. So anyone else bummed that there's no new episode tonight or next week because of basketball? I'm so bummed. I was like "Friday's are for Mac not tall dudes who run around with an orange ball." Still bummed. But hey! New chapter ;) So there's a plus. I also baked some chocolate cake cookies, so one plus! That and I was in a baking mood today. But now I'm going to snacking on them all night and I'll regret it tomorrow XD But suuuuuuuuuuuuuugar...it's love and life...Anyways. HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! *blows you a kiss even if you're not Irish* I'm Irish and yes we had corned beef and sauerkraut. Well, my parents did. I don't care for corned beef and I dislike sauerkraut. So I made myself a cheese steak sandwich and pretended it was still an Irish thing XD I did wear green though. Didn't see any Leperchauns...hmmm. Anyways. Let's get going! When we left off, Mac was taken!**

 **TinkerBella7-OH NO MAC! Jack isn't happy and will tear up England looking for him. Thank you sweetie.**

 **lenail125-*looks at Jack...hides* Not happy at all!**

 **only-some-loser-Here you go sweetie! Just like I promised ;)**

 **simplevi-Wait over! Here you go sweetie!**

 **Guest-It's getting real! Nope. Just another agent. We'll be meeting the leader though.**

 **Lhaven-Yup! Now he has to escape!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Things Just Got Worse!**

Jack had called Matty and Riley just after Mac had called him, and they meet at their meeting place as fast as they could. When they were all together Jack explained what happened from his end. They went back to the safe house and Riley tried to use Mac's phone GPS to track him down but got nothing. They tried getting in contact with Mac but nothing. Mac's phone went right to voicemail which never happened. The kid always had his phone on. They all did. They even contacted Bozer. But he hadn't heard anything from the boy either.

 _"What do you mean he's missing?!"_

"Calm down Bozer. Have you or have you not heard from him?" Matty asked for the second time.

 _"No. Mac hasn't contacted me since y'all left."_

"Dammit." Jack swore with venom dripping from his voice.

"Calm down Jack." Matty said.

"Calm down. I'll fucking calm down when I have my little brother back." Jack snarled.

Riley looked at Jack and imagined him as a mommy wolf who lost her pup, and will attack anyone that gets close until her pup is back with her. Riley inwardly shivered and hoped they would find Mac soon or Jack would run blindly into enemy lines and get himself hurt or worse. They didn't need to agents down. It was bad enough Mac was taken from them.

 _"I wish I could be more help."_

"It's okay Boze. Just go back to work and we'll get into contact soon." Riley said.

 _"Find our boy and bring him home."_

"We will Bozer." Matty said and hung up.

Jack was pacing and growling. His little brother was taken by human traffickers. The most despicable kind of human beings on the planet. Who knows what was happening to him! Jack snarled. When he got his hands on the one that did this, he was going to send them to darkest pits of Hell.

"Jack. Please try to calm down. I think I got something." Riley said.

That stopped Jack in his tracks.

"What do have?" Jack asked.

"Well, I did a little digging and found some footage from a traffic cam near the park. Mac was chasing someone and went into this abandoned building. The woman came out but Mac didn't, then the feed cuts out and comes back as we come into the park." Riley said.

"Alright. Any idea on who this woman is?" Matty said.

"I ran an ID and got Alison Manns. CIA. Apparently she's here with other government agents trying to find their missing teammates." Riley said.

"Alright, let's go talk to Miss Manns." Jack growled heading out to the car.

Riley and Matty followed. They hoped this agent would have some information for them.

Meanwhile With MacGyver

Mac woke slowly. He opened his eyes and wondered why it was so dark. He went to ask Jack to turn on the lights but found his mouth was stuffed with something. He tried to run his tongue over it and found he was gagged. A thick cloth over the lower half of his face sealed the cloth in his mouth. He then tried to move but found it impossible. He was bound not only tightly but well. His wrists were crossed behind his back with his arms pinned to his side and hips nylon ropes. His thighs, legs below the knee, his ankles, even his bare feet were tied tightly. Mac was bound too well and couldn't move at all. He also couldn't see anything. He wasn't blindfolded but was in some sort of bag.

 _This is not my day. Not only am I'm bound tightly, I have no means of escape. When I said the bad guys were good, I didn't think they were this good. Normally I would've been able to get out of this situation and find my way back to Jack. But this is a little more challenging and I usually like a challenge._

Suddenly the top of the bag opened and he blinked at the sudden light.

"Well hello my dear boy." The man said.

Mac tried to struggle but it was useless. He tried to squirm away when the man got closer but couldn't. The man lifted him up and removed his gag, then pressed his lips to the boy's. Mac froze and screamed as he trashed. The man broke the kiss and smiled.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" MacGyver screamed.

"Now now. No need for this." The man cooed as re gagged the trashing boy.

The man smiled sadly and cradled the boy as he knocked him out with more chloroform. When the blonde beauty was unconscious the man held him until they got their cabin. The man carried Mac inside and placed him gently on the bed.

"Have a good sleep my prince. Tomorrow is another day." He said and left the boy to sleep.

 **Oh...shit...I'm the author and I'm scared...also...HOW DARE THAT MONSTER TOUCH MY BABY!**

 **Until Next Time! Can't wait until Jack kills them.**


	6. When The Enemy

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So sorry for the delay! I went to see Beauty and The Beast last night with some friends and we hung out for a bit afterwards. By the time I got home, it was pretty late at night. I tried to write before I left but I didn't have the time and the chapter didn't save anyways. I was so mad. Grrrr. Anyways. Beauty and The Beast was so good! It reminded of the play I saw with my grandmother when I was younger. I loved it! But still. The movie was fantastic! I really recommend it. I also want to see the Power Rangers movie when it comes out. I liked the older Power Rangers, the new ones not so much. Anyways. Before we get started! I got some reviews to give some and answer, but I wanted to address something. The kiss is as far as the bad guy will get with Mac. I don't and can't write rape, so the kiss is all that happens. So if you worried, fear not. We clear? All good? Ready for more? Let's go! When we left off, HOW DARE THAT MONSTER TOUCH MY BABY!**

 **lenail125-Don't worry ma cher! The bad guy won't touch my baby any further.**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Oh my lawd!**

 **Lhaven-Jack says: TOUCH MY KID AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! He also says: Yes, I'm perfect ;)**

 **simplevi-No rape here. Just the kiss. The chapters are as long as I need them to be my sweetie (it's mostly the plot bunnies).**

 **TinkerBella7-Me too! Jack is ready to murder them! Not maim. Murder. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Guest-Even pros can make mistakes my sweetie *wolfish grin* Hold on Mac! Momma Jack is coming!**

 **only-some-loser-Wish granted sweetie!**

 **WynonaRose-Momma Jack's coming Mac! You hold on sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When The Enemy Comes Knocking**

Mac woke slowly again and hated it. He hated feeling sluggish and couldn't think. He felt that he was still bound but not as much as earlier. He was bound to a chair this time but was dismayed to find he was still gagged as he was earlier. He looked at his surroundings and determined he was underground, in a bunker like place. Not a basement. It did make sense though. Bunker stilled existed from war time. While most were abandoned an forgotten, some are used for the homeless to stay out of the rain, criminals to hide in, and others were used for druggies. Mac wondered if this one is connected to a building above ground.

"Oh good you're awake! I was a little worried. You were in and out for most of the day." The man said.

Mac glared at the man. The man kissed him. Mac began to struggle a little now that he was more awake. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh my blonde beauty. You're not going to get away. You're mine now." The man said.

Mac snarled beneath the gag which made the mans smile turn crooked.

"Now to business. I brought you here to have a little chat with your team." The man said. "It'll be the last you'll see them, so I know you'll want to say goodbye."

Mac shook his head and finally noticed the camera and computers set up in the corner of the bigger part of the bunker. He watched the man set up everything and then sent Riley a message. Mac closed his eyes and hoped that he could tell Jack where he was and that he was okay, for the most part.

With Jack, Riley, and Matty

Riley managed to track down Alison Manns and they cornered her. They questioned her but didn't get much information. Only what they already knew, which wasn't helpful at all. She wished them the best of luck and to let her know if they find anything or her team. They promised to let her know, but couldn't make any promises they would find anyone. Alison understood that and went on her way to continue her own investigation. The group stayed out and looked around for anyone out of place and didn't see anything.

They headed back to the safe house and Riley noticed a message blinking on her screen.

"Hey guys." Riley said to get their attention.

"What's up Ri?" Jack asked.

"There's a message on my screen. What should I do?" Riley asked.

"Open it." Matty said. "It could be about Mac or the other missing agents. We're on a time table and we need to find Mac and them fast. So we need to take a risk. Open it."

Riley nodded and opened the file. An invitation for a live video chat popped up. Riley clicked it and gasped when a bound and gagged Mac popped up.

Jack snarled. While Mac's face had his mask on, Jack could see the fear in his eyes.

"Mac are you okay?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded once. He closed his eyes when the man that took and kissed him came close and smiled sweetly at the audience. He sat down next to the bound boy.

"Hello agents." The man said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Matty demanded.

"Straight to the point. I like that." The man said. "I have what I want. My little blonde beauty here is all I need. As for who I am, that's not important."

Jack didn't miss the way Mac flinched at the 'blonde beauty' part. His blood boiled. The man did something to Mac.

"What have you done?" Jack snarled.

"Now now Agent Dalton. I have done anything. Yet." The man said his sweet smile turned twisted. "We shared a little kiss, nothing more."

Jack saw Mac tense and freeze when the man told them what had happened. Jack swore to his little brother silently that he would kill his tormentor painfully, then not let Mac out of his sight for a month.

"You better not have." Jack said dangerously, inwardly smirking when the man tensed for a brief moment.

"What happened to the other agents?" Matty asked.

"Dead. I had no further use for them, so I killed all thirty two." The man said darkly. "Their cries of pain were oh so sweet."

"Let Mac go!" Riley yelled not being able to remain silent.

"I can for a price. You my dear take his place." The man said with a sickly sweet voice.

Mac trashed at that and was shouting "NO" and other colorful curses beneath his gag.

"Now now MacGyver. There's no need for this." The man cooed.

Mac glared and snarled at the man. He turned to the camera and looked at Riley with an intense look.

"So it seems you're not up for the trade. Your loss. Try to find us and I will make sure the torture is slow and painful." The man said.

Mac looked at his family one last time and gave them an awkward nod, and the computer went silent. Riley got up and rushed to the bathroom. Jack got went outside, Matty sucked in a breath when she heard crashing and shouting. She went to comfort Riley who was now sobbing.

"We'll get him back. You know that?" She asked.

"But what if he kills Mac? That man is a demon!" Riley argued.

"Hey! We will get Mac back. We'll bring him home." Matty assured. "But we can't do that until we know where to look. I don't know about you, but that awkward nod that he gave us seemed like he was trying to tell us something."

Riley perked up and rushed back to her laptop and let her fingers fly. Jack came back in and joined Riley on the couch. She could see that he was still angry and upset, he also some tear tracks on his face. He asked her what was going on and Riley explain it to him.

"Good. I want my Mac and Matty, this time the bastard does not live." Jack said dangerously.

"You have permission to take him out, and if you don't. I will." Matty said just as dangerously.

Jack nodded and watched Riley work. He hoped that nod would tell them something, anything.

 **Things are really heating up! And Jack has permission to kill the bastard!**

 **Until Next Time! *lays under my warm blanket***


	7. Escape and Found Ya

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So I know some of you were probably expecting a chapter last night, but I did promise my Spn darlings a new story and I delivered. But I'm here tonight! Whoo! Still kinda bummed there's no new episode until next Friday. Stupid basketball *blows stray out of my face* Anyways. Played Tattle Tail and Bendy and The Ink Machine. *shudders* They were great games! For some I saw Mac being in Bendy and The Bendy Machine. I think it's because Mac can use one of his many MacGyverisms to get him out of jam. Can imagine? Mac being chased by a demonic black and white cartoon! It's pretty funny actually...*jots this down in my notebook* Anyways. I'm writing my first horror title inspired by that game. Except it's not going to be in the heroes POV, it'll be in the monsters POV. Which will be interesting to see and interesting to see if I can pull it off XD Black and white cartoon monsters are a wee bit hard. They're suppose to be friendly and cartoony. But Blinky and Inky (my monsters) are not friendly. They're still cute and cuddly though! Imagine that. Cute and cuddly monsters XD Oh boy. Almost done rambling! I promise. I know I ramble a lot...I do that when I'm nervous and I like talking to my readers :) Anyways. Gonna do some one shot requests after this and by the time I'm done with them, I should have a new multi chapter ready to go. Alright, I'm ready! When we left off, Jack is ready to murder.**

 **only-some-loser-Jack is going to make sure he suffers. Slowly and painfully.**

 **lenail125-If anyone can find Mac, it's Riley!**

 **TinkerBella7-I want to wrap Mac in a blanket and cuddle him to death! Jack is going to make them all suffer. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Dlwells51-I'm not either, but hey, it's Jack. You don't touch Mac and live *shrugs***

 **BapBapBap28-When Jack sees red it's scary XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Escape and Found Ya!**

Mac struggled a little when he was carried to another part of the bunker and locked up in a small room. Before leaving the man turned and blew a kiss to MacGyver making the boy cringe, then locked him inside. Mac then decided it was time to escape. He saw a video online on how to conceal a Swiss Army knife on your body, so if you're taken you still have it on you. He managed to bring his bound hands in front of him and grabbed his knife of his hip. He cut the ropes off and then freed his ankles. Once he was freed from his bonds, he removed the gag and got to work on the door. He looked at up and down and sighed. This door was going to be difficult.

Mac had been pacing for a few moments trying to figure out the door and realized the window behind him would be his ticket out. The window was just big enough for him to slip through without having too many problems and he can also get it opened with ease. The window was really old and seemed that any touch would turn it to dust.

MacGyver got up on his tip toes and scanned the window. He took his knife and fiddled with the framing and latch. After a few moments he got the window out of it's frame, and he wiggled to freedom. Once out in the open he bolted. But not in the direction he saw the footprints, but in a different direction.

 _Jack likes it when things are too easy. But to me, things that are too easy tend to spell trouble. The way I got out was too easy. The footprints I saw all went in the same direction which is why I'm going another. But I need to be careful. These woods are dense and I could get lost for days._

Mac walked carefully not only to avoid making deep prints that would be easily noticed, and he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks so he needed to be careful not to step on anything sharp.

He walked until the last bit of daylight was showing and climbed a tall tree. He rested against the trunk and closed his eyes. He needed an early start in the morning. He just hoped he could get back to his family alive, not in a body bag or like the other agents who will never be found.

Back With Jack, Riley, and Matty

Riley was typing away hoping to find anything that would give them a clue as to where Mac would be. The awkward nod was indeed awkward but Riley failed to see anything.

'This is so frustrating!' She thought to herself. 'But I can't give up. Mac needs me!'

"Come on Mac. Give me something." Riley muttered to herself.

She went over the footage once more and found what she was looking for! Mac wasn't just telling them where he was but where he's going!

"Mac you clever son of a bitch." Riley grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Riley, you got something?" Jack asked coming in with an armful of food.

"I got something alright." Riley said.

"Alright, tell us while we eat." Matty said.

Riley nodded and explained her findings. She said that Mac was in a bunker. The awkward nod was him not only telling them where he was but where he's going. She explained that nod told her he was underground. She knew it would be a bunker as she found earlier looking for the place where the agents were held. He also made the motion he was going to escape into the woods.

"Great. Can you track him down now?" Jack asked.

"Probably, if he still has his phone on him." Riley said.

"We'll have to get to it tomorrow. It'll be no use trying to find him now. It's dark out and with the woods being dense it would make it difficult to find him." Matty said.

"But we can't wait! Mac needs us now!" Jack exclaimed.

"Calm down! Mac is a smart kid, he'll survive one night in the woods." Matty said.

Jack didn't like it but did have a point. Searching the woods now would be pointless. She also right with Mac. Mac was smart and had sharp survival skills. Spending the night in the woods would be cakewalk compared to Cairo. He just hoped they could find Mac before his captors could and tortured him.

That night Jack barely slept and in the woods, Mac barely slept as well. It was a restless night for them all.

 **Yup. Mac escaped! Now let's see if he can evade captors.**

 **Until Next Time! *can't focus, lays on treadmill, zzzzzzzzzz***


	8. Out Of The Fire

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Next chapter is here, whoo! My Spn story is doing well, and hi to any of my darlings who are in the audience *waves* Anyways. Back on track with updating for them and y'all. So Saturday you'll get your next chapter :) Anywhoozles. Next Friday we get a new episode! Yaaaaaaaaas! I'm still mad that it's basketball tomorrow, but I get it. I don't like it or sports really, but I get it. But yeah. Just need to survive until next Friday X3 I want it now though*pouts* Oh well. I dismantle and rebuild Mac...I just made him sound like a robot XD Hmm...*jots idea in notebook* A robot Mac. Hmm. What? I'm not getting any ideas. What are you talking about? *whistling while writing in my notebook* Nope. No ideas. None what so ever. *looks up to y'all staring* Um *quickly hides notebook*That was not what it seemed! Okay it was. What of it?! Alright. I'm done with that XD Sorry y'all. I've been working on my first horror title and it's making me a little nervous. I want it to be scary of course but don't want it to be too cliched. Sigh. The joys of being an author. But hey, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Speaking of authoring. Thinking of opening a Patrion (I had to replace the e with an i otherwise it wouldn't show up), just to help with my getting my name out there and possibly getting to a point where I can be financially independent from my parents. But my anxiety isn't letting me make any decisions yet...*headtodesk* Alright, let's see how Mac is! When we left, he escaped! But it was too easy. Spells trouble.**

 **TinkerBella7-Go everybody! Except the bad guys. You can go away. Thank you sweetie!**

 **only-some-loser-Wish granted ;)**

 **Guest-Too easy indeed. Wonder what's going to go down...hmmmm...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Out Of The Fire? Nope!**

Mac jerked awake when he heard shouting in the distance. He climbed further up the tree to hide in the thicker part of it so he wouldn't spotted. He listened carefully and the voices didn't sound like his team but his captors. He stayed hidden until he was sure they had gone by. He slowly and tried quietly to climb out. When he touched the ground he tried to quietly move away, being barefooted didn't make it any easier. He heard a stick snap behind him and proceeded carefully. He walked until he got to a ridge that seemed a good three stories down.

'At least it's now daylight. It would be more dangerous at night.' Mac thought to himself.

Mac was about to backtrack a little when he was caught from behind. He struggled but his captor were more built than he was. He was being dragged away when he his being barefooted to his advantage. He quickly dug his feet into the sand like dirt and got stuck intentionally. It stopped his captor from dragging him away but not enough to keep his captor from beating him.

"You are going to come back with me boy, and then I'll have some real fun with you! This beating will look like child's play!" The man spat.

During the beating Mac got himself unstuck and managed to send the burly man down the ridge. Mac looked over the edge and flinched when he saw the mans neck was bent in a way it shouldn't.

'It was either him or me, as Jack would say.' MacGyver thought to himself.

He then slowly and painfully made his way back into the woods and headed north. He hoped it wouldn't lead him back to the bunker and really hoped it lead him to a path of some sort.

A growl behind him made him stop and turned to find a large wolf. He turned completely and stared at the wolf. He didn't dare move or make a noise to not scare the wild canine.

The wolf looked at the injured boy and sniffed around him. The boy to him didn't seem threatening and could tell the boy was hurt and in pain. The wolf tilted his head trying to determined why the boy was in the woods in the first place as it was dense and fairly easy to get lost in.

'Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't eat me.' Mac repeated in his head.

 _Logically I know that a wolf wouldn't attack unless it was threatened, being attacked itself, and other various things. But right now my logic sense is offline and I just really want to go home._

The wolf moved closer and Mac took a step back. The wolf stopped his movements. He looked at the boy again and lunged.

Back With Riley, Jack, and Matty

Jack drove the ATV that Matty managed to get them and headed in the direction that Riley pointed them in as soon as the sun rose. No way in hell Jack was waiting another minute. They got to the cabin where the bunker was located and stormed in with the other agents that got ATV's and decided join them. Half of the agents took on the captors while the other half searched the cabin and bunker for survivors. They were heartbroken and not really surprised. They did collect any and all evidence or remains of the bodies they could find.

Once that was taken care of Jack watched as one half of the group took the captors and the evidence back to the city, while their half decided to search the woods for MacGyver and any other survivors that might've escaped as well or at least any remains of agents that tried.

"Riley can you tell which way Mac went?" Jack asked climbing on the ATV once more.

"Unfortunately no. His phone isn't active which means they took it or the battery died." Riley said.

"Dammit." Jack swore.

"Well, we might not be able to track him by phone but these footprints might give us a good idea where he's heading." Matty said pointing to the ground.

"Alright boss! Hop on! We got a Mac to find!" Jack said excitedly.

Riley and Matty got on the large vehicle and they took off in the direction of the footprints, praying that Mac was alive and well.

 **Just when Mac gets out of one jam he gets into another...oh boy...Mac has more than the canine to worry about though. See ya Saturday!**

 **Until Next Time! WHY DOES MY ANXIETY MAKE DECISION MAKING SO HARD?! *flat lines***


	9. Home Again Home Again

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Happy Saturday! Got your next chapter here for ya. I think this only has maybe two or three left, depending on the plot bunnies. They basically run everything XD Anyways. I heard we got a season 2! YEEEEEEEEES! I'm so freaking excited and happy! That means I can play with Mac more XD Though I still would've played with him even if the show was cancelled after the first season, but I'm still really happy *dances in confetti* I can still see my Lucas! I mean...what? I don't have a crush on him! You're crazy! Alright, I do. Sorry not sorry. Anywhoozles. I know I've said this multiple times but after this fic I will be doing some requests. AmyL has given me some good requests that I'm to bundle all together into one fic. So basically it'll be a one shot drabble thing. This way, I can keep track of her requests and make sure I got them all, while also keeping track of the other requests I've gotten. So yes, I will get to everyone :) and yes, you make requests at anytime (though it may take awhile to get to it)! I must ask that be very specific on what you desire. If English isn't your native language, do your best and I'm sure I'll figure it out :) One more thing before we move on to the story. Still making decisions for Patrion (it won't show up if I spell it normally) but I will let you know more on that as I make all decisions. Alright, I'm done rambling! When we left off, Mac vs a wolf!**

 **TinkerBella7-OH NOS! Nope. He can't. Poor guy XD Thank you sweetie!**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you sweetie! I'm glad :)**

 **Guest-Thank so much sweetie for your kind words! Writing is love and life to me :) I also love talking with y'all, hence the ANs ;) Maybe the wolf sees Mac as a helpless puppy that needs protecting X3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Home Again Home Again**

The wolf lunged seemingly at him but really at the person behind him. He turned and turned away quickly as he saw the wolf tearing the person apart literally. He didn't feel so bad however. It was one of his captors. It wasn't the leader, but his right hand man. After the wolf took care of the man and cleaned itself, the large canine looked over the boy sniffing him and licking his hands. Mac gently scratched the wolf behind his ears which made the wolf happy.

Mac wondered where the wolf came from and what it was doing here. Mac remembered reading that wolves hadn't made a permanent home in the forests of England in at least a hundred if not more years. There was talk of bringing them back but no moves have been made that he heard of. So it really begged the question. A question for a later date. Right now, he needed out of here.

"Don't suppose you could lead me back to the city?" Mac asked.

The wolf looked at the boy and walked to the left of him. He looked back when the boy didn't follow and went back to him nudging him into the direction he was going. Mac got the message and followed the wolf. About a minute or so later they were on a pathway and MacGyver danced for joy, well on the inside. He and the wolf walked the trail until they came to a park.

Mac spotted a pay phone a little ways away and ran up to it. He ignored the stares and whispers. He dug through his pockets and groaned. He didn't have any money on him and his cellphone was useless as it was dead. Mac was surprised his captors didn't take it when he was caught. But then again when he thought about it they probably didn't take it as they probably didn't plan on keeping him alive long or just didn't care and let it die.

He was brought out of his musings when a motherly woman came forward cradling a baby while pushing a stroller.

"Excuse me little one, but are you need of help?" She asked.

"I need some money for the phone. I got lost in the woods." Mac said wisely to not blow his cover.

"Poor thing! I should take you to hospital instead. Come along now. I won't take no for an answer." She said sternly.

Mac looked back to see his companion and the wolf was no where to be seen. Mac shrugged and figured it went back into the safety of the woods. Mac followed the mother and got into the front seat of her truck. When she had the children settled she drove to the hospital.

"Alright Mr. MacGyver let's get you taken care of." She said.

"How-" Mac started as he panicked on the inside.

"I'm one of Matty's long time friend and an agent myself. I've been on maternity leave but she asked me to keep an eye for you in case you managed to escape. Now we're going to a friend of mine at the hospital. She'll help us." She said with a giggle. "I'm Agent Melissa Wilde by the way. Nice to meet ya MacGyver."

"Mac please. Nice to meet you." Mac said relaxing.

When they got to the hospital Melissa parked in a seemingly empty parking deck and lead Mac to her doctor friend. She checked him out while Melissa called Matty. Within the hour Mac was hugged and surrounded by his team. Melissa checked on him one last time and headed home. Mac and his family went back to the safe house. The job was done all that was left was the clean up and they were leaving it to the other agents. The leader had been caught by another agent and was shot multiple times by Jack trying to escape. His death made the agent feel better, though he wished it was a slow and more painful death. But he would take what he could get. He was happier to have his brother back safe and sound.

As they were packing Riley shrieked when she spotted the wolf on the back deck. Mac smiled and went outside to pet the wolf who was excited to see him. He scratched his belly as Jack slowly came outside.

Mac looked over at Jack and pulled his own puppy eyes.

"Can I keep him?" He asked.

 **D'aw! As much as I love wolves, they don't make good pets Mac. So the answer's no.**

 **Until Next Time! *still dancing in confetti for season 2***


	10. A Boy and His Wolf

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So I decided to give you one last chapter to wrap this beauty up! Then Tuesday I will be back to start with AmyLs requests and Miss WynonaRose's request! Then I will have another multi-chapter adventure for you! AmyL sent a request for one last night or this morning and I love it! I got it written in my notebook :) Looking forward to that one XD Anyways, just wanted give a quick word before we got started! Thank you to all favorited, followed, and alerted! Y'all rock! Special thanks to all my reviewers and regulars! I love y'all so much! So here we go! Last chapter :) This fic was fun and I'm sad it's over, but all good stories have their end sadly. Good thing I can always write more ;) When we left off, Mac is back with his family safe and sound! Whoo!**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you sweetie! Wolves are amazing creatures :)**

 **Dlwells51-You're very welcome! Thank you for enjoying it :)**

 **Guest-Very cute indeed! *continues to dance in confetti***

 **BapBapBap28-D'aw! I would love to keep him to. I had a friend how had small (I can't think of the word for the life of me) thing where he helped wolves. It was awesome :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Boy and His Wolf**

Mac sat in the front seat of Jack's car heading to some place that was suppose to be a surprise. Bozer and Riley were in the back while Matty was meeting them at the place. Mac just stared out the window watching the scenery go by. He and the others were on vacation even though Mac was fine saved for a few scratches and bruises, and his feet being cut up from walking in the woods barefooted. But he was okay overall.

"Why the frown Mac? You should be all over the place trying to figure out what the surprise is!" Jack asked.

"Not frowning and I am, just not out loud." Mac said still staring out the window.

He shared a look with Bozer and Riley and kept on going to their destination. When they got there, they met up with Matty and walked the rest of the way their destination. Mac was confused as to where they were going. He heard howling as they got closer and spotted a big fence around the property.

"Jack where are we?" Mac asked.

"Well, you pretty bummed by leaving your wolf friend behind so Matty made a few calls and here we are." Jack said.

"Really?" Mac asked lighting up.

Mac rushed forward to the gate where they were let in and the wolf the helped him came running and tackled him to ground bathing his face in kisses.

"You must be MacGyver. He's been waiting for you." The caretaker said with a smile.

"I can see. Hey boy." Mac said giving the wolf some love.

"He's also waiting for you to give him a name." She said.

Mac looked at the caretaker then back to the wolf. He thought for a moment and came up with a name. He looked at wolf's neck seeing the wolf shaped paperclip dangling from his protection collar.

"Clip. His name is Clip." Mac said.

"Good choice." Jack chuckled.

They spent the day at the Wildlife Conservation Center. Mac was happy that he could see his new friend anytime he liked.

"A boy and his wolf." Matty said with smile as she watched Mac, Bozer and Riley play with Clip.

 **A happy ending! Mac can see his wolf companion anytime he wants now ;) I thought about giving him a dog name Wolf, but it didn't really fit with the story. Maybe next time :)**

 **See Ya In The Next Thrilling Season Of MacGyver!**


End file.
